Tonight, Tonight, Tonight
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: AU. A PWP Sadist!Near x SlightlyMasochist!Mello oneshot. WARNING: Involves kink, smut, fetish, and almost no plot whatsoever. Also, be on the lookout for OOC-ness. If you don't like, don't read. Written by some friends and I to practice smut-writing.


This is a present for one of my friends, cause she's awesome and I owe her a story filled with kink, her favorite thing in the world! A few of my friends helped me though the BDSM parts, so it's not all mine. If they want, I'll gladly credit them, but I dunno if they want to be named.

Warnings:

Filled with smut, S&M, kink, BDSM, OOC-ness, sadomasochism, and fetishes~

You'll probably never look at Mello and Near the same way again, so read at your own risk~

---

Near was walking to school as usual, a small and barely noticeable smile on his face. The weather was lovely and carried a small breeze that flowed under the skirt of his school's female uniform, making him sigh contentedly and close his eyes, enjoying the normally unexciting trip to school. Hearing loud laughing and yelling coming from the other side of the street, he turned around, only to see that it was Mello and Matt, two other boys from his class. Adjusting the bow that was in his hair, and gripping on to his school bag slightly tighter, he gave the two of them a soft smile and a wave. Mello grinned and waved back, but Matt just whispered something into Mello's ear, giggling. Smiling, Mello gave him a playful smack on the head and chased after him when he started to run away.

A few minutes later, Near arrived at school and changed into his special school shoes, going to sit down at his desk. Even though people rarely talked to him, he was still as cheerful and smiley as ever, taking his notebook and pencil out of his bag and getting ready for class. As soon as Mello saw him sit down, the blonde walked up and sat at the empty desk next to him, smiling, but shooting Matt the stink-eye when he thought Near wasn't looking.

"Hey Near-chan!" he said, smiling at him again.

"Hello, Mello-san," said Near, sweetly smiling at him. "Why are you sitting here?"

Mello hesitated for a second, as he was sitting there because Matt dared him to. However, he didn't think that Near would appreciate him telling him that, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he tried to change the subject.

"O-oh, I'm sorry! Was somebody sitting here?" he asked, grinning and rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"No, but," said Near, his smile suddenly emitting pure evil. "If you were asked to sit here on a dare…well, let's not go there, shall we?"

"L-let's not…" replied Mello, his eyes widening.

Mello was scared shitless at how fast his smile could change from sweet to evil, and then back again. But, that wickedness radiating off of him was enough to give him nightmares for weeks. So, with a shaky and slightly scared smile, he attempted to start up a conversation with Near.

"S-so how've you been?"

"Great!" Near replied, an innocent and moe smile on his face.

Mello was once again shocked at how calm and cute he had become. His legs were crossed nice and lady-like, with one hand resting in his lap, and the other going to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"…me too…" said Mello, his voice growing quiet out of fear.

"Nee?" Near questioned, tilting his head cutely to the side. "What's wrong…? Your voice got all quiet!

"N-nothing! S-so what have you been up to lately?"

Near seemed to think about this for a moment, getting a cute little expression on his face while twirling a strand of hair around his finger. Smiling sweetly, he looked at Mello and spoke up.

"Nothing much, I've been really tired lately since these exams are soooo boring!"

"Yeah, they are, aren't they? I hate exams…" said Mello, becoming more comfortable now that Near hadn't suggested he was going to show his dark side.

"Yeah! They are all so easy! What are we, kindergarteners? Just give us a project and make it the entire grade!" he said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, right?" said Mello, laughing slightly.

Matt just shot him a "What the hell?" look from across the room, seeing the two of them laughing and smiling together…which was not really what he had expected at all. He knew that Near was a weirdo, but when he was around Mello; he seemed like a normal, cross-dressing boy. Well, maybe not that normal, as Matt could see him fingering the Swiss army knife that was attached to the keychain on his skirt. But, Matt knew that Mello knew some self defense, so he should be okay. Should.

"Hey, do you want to do something after school? Class is about to start and its really fun talking to you!" Near said, giggling slightly.

Now Matt was really shocked. "Do something" as in a date? Mello and Near? ON A DATE? There was something wrong with this picture…hmm. Did Mello know what a whack-job Near was?

"Y-yeah, sounds good!" said Mello, blushing slightly. "Should w-we go get some juice or cake or something? I know this really good cafe...so maybe?"

"Sure!" smiled Near. "It's so fun to go out with somebody who isn't so…annoying."

Suddenly, the air around Near seemed to grow black with hate, and Mello could actually feel the daggers Near was sending somebody's way. Turning around, he saw the kid that Near was supposedly dating a few weeks ago, hiding under their desk in the fetal position, whimpering and rocking back and forth.

"O-okay..." said Mello, smiling slightly nervously again. "S-so, after class, I'll take you there, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Near giggled, turning and paying attention to the teacher as she walked in.

Throughout the whole class, Mello could barely pay any attention, as he was thinking about the date he had with Near after class. Even just thinking about it made him want to giggle…he was acting like such a schoolgirl, it wasn't even funny. However, Mello was so focused on the date; he didn't even notice the strange looks Matt kept sending him during class. Looks that clearly said "Look-you-know-he's-a-weirdo-so-why-are-you-going-on-a-date-with-him?" but Mello paid him no mind. Immediately after class, Near approached him, hiding his eyes under his bangs and acting slightly shy.

"Hey, r-ready to go?" Mello asked, holding out his arm for Near to hang on to.

Near's shy side seemed to disappear as he hung on to Mello's arm daintily, smiling at him and bringing their bodies slightly closer.

"Of course, Mello-kun!"

Kun! Near had called him "Mello-kun" instead of "Mello-san!" That was always a good sign, right? Smiling at his newfound discovery and sighing contentedly at the feeling of Near's petite hands gripping on to his arm, Mello walked the two of them outside of their large private school. It was a school intended for the children of rich parents, so only the cream of the crop was allowed to go there. Walking slowly past the giant fountain outside, Mello attempted to make some sort of conversation.

"S-so, what do you like t-to eat?" asked Mello, blushing slightly.

"Whatever you like to eat!" giggled Near.

"Well, I know t-this really good cafe, s-so we can go there… if you want to." Mello suggested, stuttering and nervous.

Come to think of it, this was technically his first date ever. Whenever a girl asked him out, he declined, because he didn't want anybody else to know he was gay. However, now that he was with Near, he didn't really care if people knew he was gay or not. At least that would stop the relentless flurries of love-notes and annoying girls that wouldn't stop asking him out every morning.

"Mmm, sounds good!" said Near, licking his lips quite seductively.

"O-okay, it's not very f-far, so we can walk."

Near nodded and giggled cutely, clinging on to Mello's arm tighter. Mello thought he must have died, since having this cute boy on his arm was heaven…or, probably as close as you could get to it while you were still alive. But Near, unknownst to Mello, was thinking that something would be much better than just hanging on to Mello's arm.

"So, what kind of things do you like to do... in your spare time?" Mello asked, trying to start up conversation again.

"Oh, um, things normal teenage boys do, I guess..." he giggled.

"But, I-I want to know what YOU like to do, not what other boys like to do. I'm interested in YOU..." said Mello, blushing slightly.

"Welllllll… I like wearing dresses! And sharp things!" he said cheerily.

Mello didn't even have time to take in the fact that Near said he liked sharp things, and personally, he didn't really care. He was too busy staring at how the sweater of the uniform fell over his hands just right, only revealing the tips of his slender fingers, and how the skirt was just short enough to get him hot, but not short enough that it actually revealed anything.

"I-I think you l-look really cute in t-the school's uniform..." said Mello, trailing off as his eyes made their way up Near's smooth legs.

"I even wear girl's underwear! A lot of people call me a girl, actually!" he said, giggling.

Mello just about came in his pants when he pictured the sight of Near in girls underwear. Without Near noticing, the blonde kept trying to sneak peeks at what kind of underwear the boy wore…maybe the cute kind of panties, with little strawberries on them? Was there some kind of school regulation when it came to what kind of panties you could wear to school? If there was, maybe he would be wearing panties with the school colors, or—

A convenient rush of wind that blew his skirt up around his stomach revealed that he wore black thongs, made entirely of lace. Mello didn't even know they MADE panties like that! They were just made out of lace, and they were see-through, and you definitely shouldn't be wearing them under a skirt on a windy day in front of your date who thinks you're already too sexy for your own good. Not that Mello really minded being able to see them, seeing as he practically had a massive nosebleed.

"W-well, I think you're p-pretty, whether you look like a boy or a girl!" he said, hoping that the wind would rush up again like that.

"Thank you!" Near said, giggling and pecking him on the cheek.

"N-no problem, c-cause it's the t-truth!"

Near just giggled some more, letting go of his arm and walking backwards in front of him so they were still face-to-face. Then, he stopped Mello, and gently grabbed a lock of his blonde hair between his fingers, twirling it slightly, as he did his own hair. Letting it slide sensually through his fingers, he leaned in closer to Mello.

"Well, you're not half-bad looking yourself…" he whispered, still letting Mello's hair slide between his fingers. "In fact, your long hair makes you look...sexy..."

At first, Mello was at a loss of words, because the look Near was giving him screamed pure lust. His eyes were lidded slightly, and his lips were parted, shining slightly with the cherry-red lip gloss he had put on. Continuing to play with Mello's hair for a few more seconds, he snapped out of it and smirked sexily, beginning to walk again. Mello was dumbstruck for a few minutes, and he didn't say anything until they arrived at the café and sat down, which is when he managed to stutter out a "What do you want to eat?"

"I think I want…strawberry cheesecake!" he giggled, looking at the menu. "And lemonade to drink, cause you always need something sour to wash away the sweetness!"

"Is t-that all you want?" Mello asked, still recovering.

Suddenly, Near got that lusty look on his face again and leaned over across the table, putting his glossy red lips close to Mello's ear.

"No, but the other things I want wouldn't be appropriate to get in public…" he whispered, his lips practically touching Mello's ear.

"Hahh…w-what?" asked Mello, blushing a beet red.

Near just giggled and sat back down in his seat, smiling sweetly, and his normal aura of shoujo bubbles and sparkles back with a vengeance.

"So, what do you want to eat, Mello-kun?" he asked, smiling like there was a secret that only the two of them shared.

"I-I'll have...I'll have...Um...A piece o-of c-chocolate cake, maybe...?" stuttered Mello, wondering if that had just happened.

"Mmm, that sounds really yummy!" said Near, smacking his lips.

"Y-yeah...c-chocolate is my favorite..." Mello said, blushing. "I'll order t-then!"

Near smiled and said "Thanks!" as Mello ordered for the two of them, getting Near a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a glass of lemonade, and himself a nice big slice of chocolate cake.

"Thank you, Mello!" said Near, rubbing his leg slightly against Mello's.

Just as Mello was about to say something else, their food arrived. Near smiled excitedly before taking out his fork, stabbing off a piece of the cake and eating it. Groaning softly, he licked the frosting off of his fork slowly, his eyes half-closed from the sweetness of the cake. Mello was just staring at Near's small pink tongue darting in and out of his mouth, making sure to get every last bit of sweet frosting off of the cake. After getting another bite of cake on his fork, Near licked some of the excess frosting off of the top, swirling it around his tongue before seductively biting into the cake itself. Mello and Near both quickly finished the delicious cakes, Mello not being able to take his eyes off of Near the entire time. By the time he was done, Near was slurping his lemonade through the straw, purposely letting Mello see how far back he was taking it into his throat.

"H-hey, Near, do you mind if I order something to drink?" Mello asked, wondering why he was asking Near, since he was the one that was paying.

"Sure!" he giggled.

Mello didn't know, but the sadist in Near appreciated that Mello was asking him, therefore showing who was boss. Near watched thoughtfully as Mello called the waiter over and ordered a strawberry smoothie, which he quickly got.

"Mind if I try a sip? It looks really yummy!" giggled Near.

"Sure, go right ahead," smiled Mello, handing him the cup.

Near smiled at him, taking a small drink through the straw. When Mello looked at him, about to ask how it was, Near just leaned over the table and kissed Mello, transferring some of the sweet liquid to his mouth. Mello flushed a bright red and swallowed, but Near just giggled, still standing so their faces were close together.

"M-Mmm, i-it's really d-delicious..." stuttered Mello, licking his lips.

"The smoothie, or my lips?"

"I'd say your lips, b-but I think I'd need another taste to be s-sure…" Mello said, gathering up his confidence.

Near giggled and kissed him more forcefully, tilting his head as to deepen the kiss, and nipping at Mello's lips. Leaning forward, he accidentally knocked his lemonade over, and it spilled all over his clothes.

"Rats! Can we stop by my house to change? Pleasseee?" he asked sweetly, pouting a little.

"S-sure…" said Mello, still reeling from the kiss.

What Mello didn't know, was that Near had purposely knocked over the lemonade. Under any other circumstances, if lemonade spilled on his clothes, he would be extremely pissed. But, giggling as thanks, he grabbed Mello's hand and dragged him back to the big house he lived in with his parents. Mello followed him upstairs, marveling at the big king-sized silk bed with pillows all over it. Near just walked over to one of the wardrobes, slipping out of his lemonade-stained clothes slowly, not caring that Mello was staring like there was no tomorrow. Picking out a tight tanktop and a tight short skirt, Near began to change into those, having to wriggle slightly to get the tight material to fit him perfectly. Mello almost got a nosebleed watching the fabric slide over his slightly feminine curves, and the way he suggestively squirmed into the clothes.

"Y-you look r-really cute in that outfit…" said Mello, eyeing his slender legs and wondering what it would be like to run a hand up one.

"I think I'd look better with it off!" he said cheerily, pushing Mello on to the bed and straddling his lap, beginning to kiss him sensually.

"A-ahh…" Mello moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Near's waist and kissing him back.

Near nipped at his lip, drawing blood and asking for entrance at the same time, running his fingers through Mello's hair. Squirming slightly as Mello opened his mouth and moaned at the pain, Near giggled and lapped up the few droplets of blood that were dripping off of Mello's lip. Mello shivered at the erotic sensation of having the blood licked off of his skin, and pulled Near closer, his hands traveling up his shirt slightly. Not wanting to take his time, Near quickly pulled off Mello's shirt and grazed his sharp-as-knives nails down his chest, giggling slightly as blood dripped out of the scratches.

"H-hnnn…" groaned Mello, shuddering as Near ran his tongue across the scratches, some of the blood trailing down his cheek and staining his pure white tanktop.

Mello pulled Near up for another kiss, tasting his own blood on those cute little lips of his. Near just gently scratched his cheek, kissing off the blood and shivering as Mello ran a hand up his skirt. Gouging his nail slightly deeper, Near made a mark slightly bigger than a scratch, and one that began to drip out blood at a steady pace. Mello hissed slightly, but did nothing to stop him.

"I love how your blood looks against your skin... It turns me on..." whispered Near.

Mello just groaned again, pulling Near's shirt off and tossing it on the floor over by his. Near giggled slightly and leaned up, capturing Mello's lips in a deep, sensual kiss, beginning to thrust his tongue in and out of his mouth. Liking the moaning sounds Mello was making, Near reached down and grabbed Mello's erection through the fabric of his pants, making him flush and moan louder into the kiss. Reaching his hands up the back of Near's skirt, Mello noticed that he hadn't bothered to put on new underwear after he got changed, and that only turned him on more. Teasing his entrance slightly, Mello made Near moan into the kiss, still continuing to lick his lips. Mello coated his fingers with some of the pre-come that was dripping from Near's length, and gently pushed one in, making Near moan even louder.

Moving his mouth to Near's neck, Mello pushed a second finger in, making the smaller boy gasp his name. Right before he pushed a third finger in, Mello gave him a tender kiss on the lips, and then began to scissor his three fingers apart.

"Ahh...H-Hurry up…" Near moaned, unfastening Mello's pants.

Mello nodded and decided that Near was stretched enough, and took both his pants and Near's skirt off, tossing them over by their discarded shirts. Near rolled off of his lap and lay down on the bed next to him, seductively sprawled out with his legs wide open. Crawling between his legs, Mello gently pushed the tip of his length in, waiting for the "okay" to go in further.

"H-ahhh...C-can I m-move?"

"Oh gods yes, p-please!" Near moaned softly.

Mello started out going slow and gentle, being sure not to hurt him, but Near pushed his hips back into Mello roughly, signaling he wanted it fast and hard. Immediately complying, Mello began to slam into him as hard and as fast as he could, moaning loudly at the feeling of being inside Near. As he began to pound into him harder, Near clawed at Mello's back, biting his lip and moaning in pleasure and adrenaline. Groaning at the feeling of Near's nails digging into his back, Mello closed his eyes and began to moan louder as Near dug his nails deeper into his back. Near bucked his hips into Mello's, silently telling him he wanted Mello to go deeper. Mello just kissed his neck and began to slam in as deep as he could, Near adjusting to give him a better angle.

"A-Ahh! Oh Y-Yes...!!!" Near cried out

"H-ahhh! N-Near...!"

"Mnnhh?!" he cried, panting loudly.

"A-ahh! I-I'm going t-to--!"

Near nodded, signaling he was going to come too. Closing his eyes tight and flushing a bright pink, Near opened his mouth and let out a loud moan before spurting hot liquid all over both of their chests. Feeling Near suddenly tighten around him, Mello cried out and came inside of him, burying his face in Near's neck. After pulling out of him, Mello began to try and catch his breath, kissing Near deeply on the lips. After breaking away, Near sighed contentedly.

"You're pretty good at that…" he purred, going over to a nearby closet and flipping the doors open. "Now…how about we try it again?"

Mello suddenly flushed a bright red as Near turned around, whip in hand, and whipped the air.

"Except this time, we make it interesting!" he giggled, crawling back up to Mello and kissing him.

Mello just nodded and flushed again, secretly loving how kinky Near was. But, for now, Near set the whip next to them and began kissing Mello. With Near teasing his length, he quickly became hard again, especially when he saw that Near was hard as well. Beginning to pump Mello, Near leaned over to nearby nightstand and pulled out a paddle. Flipping him over on to his stomach, Near raised Mello's ass slightly in the air and gently ran a finger down his spine.

"Mello…you know, you've been very bad…" he giggled, still managing to be sexy at the same time. "You like the whip, don't you?"

Mello only nodded as a response, groaning slightly from the pain of his erection.

"Bad boys need to be punished!" he said, whacking him slightly.

With every smack Mello would get, the blonde just got more and more turned on. Near didn't stop until his ass was as red as the cherry-flavored lip gloss he put on earlier, and then the smaller boy switched to the whip.

"You like this?" he asked, a question and a statement at the same time.

Mello just nodded as Near whipped him lightly, not even hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to send a tingle of pain and pleasure up his spine. Whipping him slightly harder, Near broke the pale skin of Mello's back, giggling as he moaned loudly. Without Mello noticing, Near grabbed a few more things out of the nearby nightstand, setting them on the bed next to him, and whipping Mello a few more times. Making sure never to whip him hard enough to leave a scar, Near abandoned the whip when Mello had a few lines on his back that were trickling blood.

"Mello, why are you so hard?" he asked innocently. "Did you like it when I whipped you?"

As Mello nodded, Near licked some of the blood that was dripping out of the whip-marks before flipping him on to his back again. Grabbing a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs off of the bed, Near quickly cuffed Mello to the bed and slipped a cockring on to him, preventing from him from coming until Near allowed him to. Then, putting on a pair of cat ears and slipping a vibrating cat tail into himself, Near giggled and kissed Mello.

"A-ahh...what are you doing...?" groaned Mello, trying to memorize the sight of Near in his little fetish cat ears.

"I ammmm a sadist, you knowwww!" smiled Near.

Near giggled slightly as Mello groaned again, beginning to stroke himself lightly. Mello uselessly tugged on the handcuffs, his erection having been ignored for too long. Smiling and shaking his head, Near grabbed a pair of nipple vibrators and put them on Mello, moaning himself as Mello flushed and moaned loudly, closing his bright blue eyes.

"The cool thing is, you can't come until I say so!" Near giggled, beginning to kiss Mello sensually.

Mello just moaned into the kiss, squirming and feeling too much pleasure at once. Pulling away, Near began to slowly suck on his own fingers, coating them with spit. When he was sure they were evenly coated, he gently began to tease Mello's hole, making him want it as badly as he did. Mello just moaned slightly louder, squirming and flushing a deeper crimson. Poking his finger in, Near was surprised when Mello pushed back against it, wanting more.

"If you want more, Mello, all you have to do is ask…" he said, quickly slipping another finger in and beginning to scissor them apart.

Smiling sadistically, Near quickly picked up the last toy he had on the bed, a vibrator, and oh-so-slowly slipped it inside of Mello, turning it on.

"A-ah-ahhhh!" the blonde cried, squirming and panting loudly.

"I'm gonna make you CRAZY with desire…" Near whispered seductively, kissing Mello on the cheek before revealing that the cockring was part vibrator as well.

"HA-ahhh!" cried Mello, it being a cross between a moan and a scream.

Near could tell Mello was trying to come, but Near didn't want to let him…not yet. He was enjoying this. Seeing Mello squirm and arch his back off of the bed was turning him on to a point where it was painful, so he sat up and began to stroke himself. Mello's eyes were still closed, so he didn't even notice, he just screamed slightly louder than last time, still squirming. Wanting more, Near bent over slightly and took the cat-tail vibrator out, beginning to finger himself. Opening his eyes slightly, Mello saw Near thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, and began to moan and squirm more.

"Oh Mello... You're so... sexy..." Near moaned, picking up the pace and beginning to pump himself with the other hand, almost ready to come.

"AH-hahhh, p-please!" cried Mello, his half-open eyes still transfixed on Near.

Near just shook his head again, leaning over and licking the head of Mello's shaft teasingly.

"Mnhhhmmm!" Mello screamed, squirming and raising his hips off of the bed. "N-Near!"

Near didn't respond, he just hummed slightly. Pushing Mello's bangs off of his sweaty forehead, he kissed it chastely, working his way down again, continuing to stroke himself.

"Mmm... You taste soooo good..." he whispered.

"Ahahhh, p-please! N-Near, please!" cried Mello, still as flushed and sweaty as ever.

"Please what?" he asked sweetly, kissing Mello's cheek again.

"Haahhh! I-I need t-to c-come!"

"Oh... Saying that drives me over the edge…a-ahhhh!"

Near moaned and sat back again, beginning to pump himself roughly, closing his eyes and peaking, spurting come all over his chest and the bed. Panting, he opened his eyes and looked at Mello, who, under normal circumstances, would have come at the sight of that. The blonde was flushed the darkest shade of fuchsia a person could go, and he was drenched in sweat, making his body look slick and wet. Mello suddenly let out a moan that ripped through his throat, so loud it was practically a scream.

"Ah-hah-mnhhh! P-please! N-Near!!" he cried.

Near smirked, slowly removing the cockring and letting Mello shoot his come all over the both of them with a loud scream. Licking it all off of Mello's chest and making the blonde shiver, Near let out a little "Yummy…" before licking his lips clean. Teasing out the vibrator and pushing all of the toys off of the bed, they clattered on to the floor and Near snuggled up to Mello.

"A-are you g-going to uncuff m-me?" asked Mello, trying to catch his breath.

"Why not?" giggled Near, removing the handcuffs.

Mello just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing him tenderly.

"Y'know, you're the first that didn't run and scream at the sight of the whip and handcuffs!" Near said, smiling and kissing him back.

"I think they're sexy…" muttered Mello, blushing. "…especially with you…"

"Then you'll love what I have saved special for next time!" he giggled, kissing Mello one last time before falling asleep.

---

Fffff. This story is too kinky for me to read. I have to stop halfway through and go watch some Pokemon. Seriously. Anyway, I just realized something. It's a Sadist!Near X SlightlyNaive!Mello story. I just got tired of the same old super-duper-uke Near, so I asked my friends to help make him a sadist. I still can't believe that I wrote part of this… *runs away*

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
